Time changes people
by RiverxxxSongxxx
Summary: Cassi and Jo are sent back in time to keep Bellatrix Black from going bad. They are found by Bellatrix and befriends her. What happens when Cassi starts to devolop feelings for Bellatrix?
1. Potion

I sat in the Headmaster's office with Jo, Harry, Hermione, and my Sev and Albus' portraits. We know what we have to do, but Sev isn't happy about it.

"Are you sure you want to do this Miss Morales?" Asked Albus

"I'm afraid I have to." We sighed

"Surely you aren't going to let them Albus!" Exclaimed Sev

"It is their decision Severus."

"We'll do it."

Hermione hands me a vial of some potion. Harry hands Jo the same potion. We look at each other and tip it into each other mouths. We shudder, as it tastes horrid. I feel Harry put his hands on my shoulders and my world goes black.

"Hello? Can you hear me?"

I groan and open my eyes. I look to my left to see Jo sitting up. I look up to see a girl who looks like the younger version of Bellatrix Lestrange. It worked! Bellatrix looks at me curiously, which I find unnerving. You see, we did not have a good relationship. She carved the word "Traitor" into my arm.

"Hello, not to be rude, but who are you?"

"Cassi Mo- Oceans." I say

"Jo Oceans." Jo says

"I'm Bella Black. Nice to meet you." She says sticking her hand out

I shake her hand and and she pulls me up off the ground. I look around to see we are by the Black Lake. I look over to Bellatrix to find she is staring at me again. I smile at her and she smiles back.

"We need to see Headmaster Dumbledore." I say

"Okay, I'll take you there. I need to go see him too."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

We walk to the Headmasters office in silence. We walk up the steps and into his office. A younger version of Dumbledore looks up from a book. He smiles at us and closes the book.

"Good afternoon Miss Black, and...?"

"This is Miss Oceans, Cassi and Jo Oceans."

"Hello Miss Oceans, I am Albus Dumbledore, what do I owe the presence of you three ladies today?"

"Professor McGonagall wanted me to see you, I got in trouble again..."

"Ah, what did you do this time Miss Black?"

"I set fire to Snape..."

"Poor Severus, just go to detention with Professor Slughorn."

"Alright, bye Cassi."

"Bye Bella."

Bellatrix walks out the door. Dumbledore motions for me to sit so I do. He pops a lemon drop in his mouth. Wow, even now he still like those blasted candies.

"Alright, what is the reason you're here?"

"About that... You can't tell anybody, except you can tell Minerva McGonagall."

"And why is that?"

"I don't know how to say this, but she was the one who raised us."

"How? We have never seen you before."

"That's just it sir, we am from the future. We are from the year 1998. We are here to stop someone from going bad. You were the one who sent us on this mission."

"May I ask, how did you manage it?"

"Severus Snape made a potion and it sent us back here. He was the potions master for quite some time."

"Engenious. You two will be sixth years in Slytherin."

"Sir, who will we be rooming with?"

"Miss Black of course, after all she is the one who found you."

"Alright, thank you sir, we will be going now."

"Goodbye Miss Oceans. Oh, the Slytherin Common room password is pureblood."

"Goodbye sir."

We stood up and left the room. We walk down to the Dungeons and to the Slytherin Common room. We walk up to the portrait.

"Pureblood."

The potrait swings open and we walk inside. I see Bella sitting in a chair by the fire. I walk up to her and sit down next to her. Jo sits on my lap, much to my dislike.

"Hey Bella." We say

"Hey, so, what did Dumbledore say?"

"Well, we're rooming with you and we're going to be in the sixth year classes."

"Cool! If you don't mind me asking, what's your blood status?"

"Typical Bellatrix..." I mutter

"What?"

"Halfblood. Both our parents were pureblood."

"Were?"

"Both are dead. Both were murdered."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Its fine. It was a long time ago."

"Wanna go up to our room?"

"Sure."

She takes my hand and we walk up to our dorm. We walk inside and she sits down on her bed. I sit on an empty bed right next to hers. On the bed closest to the window, a girl with blonde hair was sleeping. On the fourth bed, a girl with brown hair was reading. My trunk appears with a note on top of it. On the envelope, it says "Cassi and Jo" I open it and read it with Jo reading it over my shoulder. Blue: Harry Pink: Ginny Red: Ron Gold: Hermione

_Dear, Cassi and Jo,__  
__I hope that you are okay and that you get this letter. We miss you, but we know you have to do this. Remember your mission. Kick Bellatrix's arse for me and Sirius! __Harry, I want to talk now!__Okay Ginny. __Hey girlie! Harry has been freaking out without you here! Ah, its soo funny! Even Ron is acting weird, although he has alway been weird. __HEY! __Sorry dear brother 'o mine. Anyway, guess what? I'm pregnant! Oh, Hermione wants to talk now. Bye! __Hey Cassi, Jo, how are you? I hope your fine. I talked to Dora's mum, Andy and she is going to take in Teddy and raise him. I know, you miss Dora and Remus, I do too. By the way, I Neville got a job as the Herbology assistant. Ron wants to talk, he is attempting to steal my quill, bye! __Cassi, Jo, I miss you! Its not the same without you here. I miss your cooking. Snape says that if you fail this mission, he will come back as a ghost and kick your arses into next year. Bloody git...__ Thats enough Ron! I guess its time for us to end the letter...__  
__With much love, __AND FOOD! __Is that all you think about? _  
Harry  
Hermione  
Ginny  
Ron  
We laugh out loud, they were argueing over paper! We change into our pajamas.

"By the way, the blonde is Cissy my youngest sister and the brunette is Dromeda, my little sister."

"Cool. Goodnight Bella."

"Night Cassi, Jo." she yawns

I lay down on the green and silver bed and fall asleep with Jo by my side.


	2. Nightmares

_I looked around and noticed I was in the Longbottom's house. I saw my one year old self playing with a one year old Neville and Jo. I looked in the kitchen to see my mother and Alice drinking tea and socializing. All of the sudden, the door was blasted open and four death eaters walked in. Rodolphus, Rabastian, and Bellatrix Lestrange, and Barty Crouch Jr. Mum ran over to us and held me and Jo protectively.___

_"Awe, wook at wittle Eliza pwotecting her wittle babys!" Bellatrix mocked in a baby voice___

_"Permanecer lejos desde mi hijas tú perra!" Mum shouted (Stay away from my daughters you bitch!)___

_"Why, I don't know what your saying, anyway down to buisness. Tell me Alice, where is your husband?"___

_"I-I don't know!"___

_"LIAR! YOUR FRIEND WILL PAY FOR THAT AVADA KEDAVRA!"___

_I watched as the green light shot out of Bellatrix's wand. I jumped in front of my mum, but the green light just went through me. Mum dropped to the floor no longer breathing. The scene changes and I'm in the Malfoy Manor with Bellatrix hovering over me, her wand pointed at me.___

_"LIAR! HOW DID YOU GET INTO MY VAULT!?" Bellatrix shrieked___

_"No sé!" I sobbed (I don't know!)___

_"CRUCIO!"___

_I fell to the floor screaming. I could hear Ron, Harry, and Jo down in the cellar screaming. Bellatrix took a knife and carved the word "Traitor" into my arm. Suddenly the scene changes, I'm outside the boathouse. Father and Voldemort are talking. I strain my hearing to make out what they are saying.___

_"The Elder Wand cannot serve me properly, because I am not its true master. The Elder Wand belongs to the Wizard who killed its last owner. You killed Dumbledore, Severus. While you live, the Elder Wand cannot truly be mine. You've been a good and faithful servant, Severus. But only I can live forever."___

_"My lord..." Father murmurs___

_Suddenly Voldemort uses the Elder Wand to slash Father's throat. He falls to the floor, blood seeping through his shirt.___

_"Nagini, kill."___

_I watch as Nagini bites Father multiple times in the neck. Harry has to hold me back from running in there and killing Voldemort on the spot.___

_"No! Sev!" I scream ___

_Sev looks up at me and smiles. He raises his hand and wiped the tears off my face with his thumb. His hand falls back to his chest and his eyes close. _

"NO!" I scream, bolting upright

I checked the clock and it was 2 am. I heard a groan next to me, I looked over to see Bellatrix waking up. She saw me crying and got out of bed and sat next to me. She wraps her arms around me. Jo wakes up and starts stroking my hair, this happens every night.

"What's wrong Cassi?"

"Nothing just had a bad dream..."

"Come here."

Bella holds me while I cry into her shoulder. We sit like that until we all fall asleep.

"Wake UP!" someone says

I groan and open my eyes. I look over to see Jo ready to go. I look up to see Cissy. She puts down a pillow, which I assume she was hitting me with. She walks over to Bella's bed and does the same thing. Bella groans and buries her head into her pillow. Cissy takes away Bella's pillow, earning a whine from Bella. I hear a smack and see Dromeda with her hand against her forehead. I roll my eyes and Jo hits me upside the head. I rub my head and watch Cissy try to wake Bella up.

"Bella get UP!" she shouts

"Cissy, go away!" Bella moans

Cissy grabs ahold of Bella's ankles and drags her out of her bed. Bella hits the floor with a *Thump* I hear a sigh and see Andromeda (I think) with her head buried in a book. I quietly walk into the bathroom and change into my robes. I walk back out of the bathroom to see Cissy still struggling to get Bella up. I walk over to Bella and drag her into the bathroom. After the morning routine, Bella was clean, dressed, had her hair and teeth brushed, and was ready for breakfast. Except for the fact that Bella was still half asleep.


	3. Boggart

I looked up at Professor Snow, our Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.

"Alright class, today we will be reviewing boggarts- *cut off by groaning class* Now form a line in front of this cabinet." She instructs

I walk up to the cabinet and stand behind a girl with blue hair. The boggart changes into a dementor for some boy. Then into a snake, then a moon, and finally a clown. I stepped up to the boggart and it changed into Bellatrix Lestrange. I looked up at her wide eyed. She smiled sadistically.

"I killed Sirius Black! I killed Sirius Black! Hahahaha! You coming to get me? You coming to get me!? Hahaha!"

Suddenly I see her leaning over me and Hermione. We both had tears streaming down our faces.

"That sword is meant to be in my vault at Gringotts. How did you get it? How much did you and your friends TAKE FROM MY VAULT!?"

"We didn't take anything! Please! We didn't take anything!" We sob

"I don't believe it." Bellatrix whispers

She moves over and carves mudblood into Hermione's arm and traitor into mine. Our screams combine with Bellatrix's.


End file.
